User talk:Icanjuggle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Juggle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ty 7 Ball yellow.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlexLubker (Talk) 03:31, September 2, 2012 World records Ty Tojo's backcross records are already listed in the World records section of the Backcrosses page here. So I've removed them from the World records page, since that page is only for endurance records with the basic patterns (cascade/fountain). - Thanar 16:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree that the organization of the world records could be improved. The current setup is as follows: 1) The World records page which lists endurance records for the basic patterns, 2) On that page there is a section with links to world record sections on other Juggle Wiki pages. A possible improvement would be to make that section more prominent, putting it near the top of the World records page. - Thanar 17:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I've just rearranged the World records page to make it easier to find all the records for various patterns and tricks on Juggle Wiki by putting links to those sections at the top of the page. I will be adding other records for various patterns and throws in the future. - Thanar 17:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: your messages on Thanar's talk page: I was going to use your site as a reference for a Japanese TV company that is doing a story on different kind of records.... I sent them to your site and they searched for Ty Tojo's ball records but could not find any.... I searched for an hour as well myself. If they are buried there is no point to list them here. You are looking for Ty Tojo's world records on Juggle Wiki? If you search the wiki for "Ty Tojo ball records", the first few results include the page about Ty and the page about backcrosses, which both say that he holds the world records for 5 and 7 ball backcrosses. They should be clearly under the World Record button.... Balls, Solo. That's what they are. The world records page is used for basic endurance records - the same kind of records that have been tracked by JISCON and on Wikipedia. In addition to those there are lots of tricks to keep records for, and I think it seems best to keep those records on the pages for those particular tricks. We are concentrating on records this year both privately and with Guinness World Records....and we are looking for a place where they will be listed as records. Ty's backcross records are listed on the backcrosses page. now I can't find it at all after 10 minutes of browsing through links. The logical headings would be World Records/Balls/Solo/basic pattern/(branching off into fountain,cascade endurance) tricks(branching off into more specific tricks. There needs to be a logical progression. The Guinness people are constantly searching records for ideas for their shows as are many other TV production company people who would logically follow your category flow and see only basic pattern endurance which is the longest and most boring part of juggling. Since Ty's records are for a trick, they are listed on the page for that trick. There is an organized list of links to the world records for tricks, at the top of the world records page. It doesn't seem too hard to find to the backcross records (if you're looking specifically for backcrosses). Listing unsubstantiated records claimed in the day and age really undermines the credibility of the site. Anyone could claim anything and be listed. This site is a wiki, which can be edited by anybody, so it isn't really a completely reliable source of official records. The main record lists here require video evidence or verification from a world record organization, and separate lists are also kept for unverified claims, because jugglers will probably be interested in those too. Also when you are talking about legitimate world records there is a big difference between bags and balls that should be differentiated. Ty Tojo uses GBallz which are not balls but hard bags. Some jugglers still use real balls while others use nearly empty sacks. When a ball record is known to have been done with beanbags, that is usually noted on this site. (The type of ball used can't be specified for all the records because balls and beanbags can look the same in a video.) I guess I should edit the backcrosses page to say that Ty's records were done using beanbags. AlexLubker 03:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC)